


What Do You Want Meow, Dean?

by IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Animal Transformation, Cat Castiel (Supernatural), Cat Dean Winchester, Crack, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Spells & Enchantments, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt
Summary: Poor Sam has to deal with the results of a spell being cast on his brother and his brother’s angel...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	What Do You Want Meow, Dean?

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. And humor. And adorableness. And absolutely NO angst, I promise

“Fuck,” Sam says, eloquently. 

The two kittens on the front seat of the Impala blink up at him. The fluffy black one meows. 

Sam pushes his hair away from his face and sighs. They just finished a case and are in the middle of driving back to the bunker, and he can’t find Dean or Cas. 

And cats have invaded the Impala. 

Seriously. He just stepped inside the gas station to buy a pack of beer, and when he came back there were kittens. 

He opens the door and notices that, underneath the kittens in the driver’s seat, there’s a pile of very familiar clothing. 

“Fuck,” he says, again, because at this point he rather thinks the situation merits it. That’s definitely Dean’s shirt there, and Cas’ trench coat...

“Meow!” The marmalade tabby (is that what they’re called? Sam thinks that’s what they’re called) is trying to get his attention. It stands up on wobbly little kitten legs, tiny tail sticking straight up, and yells in his face again. 

Sam, stunned into silence, slides into the passenger seat and holds out one large hand. 

The kitten sniffs his fingers and crawls onto his palm. Behind it, the fluffy black kitten is curled up into a tiny ball, sleeping. 

Sam brings the hand, complete with kitten, up level with his face. He stares at the kitten. 

Very familiar looking eyes stare back at him. 

Then the kitten reaches out and bops him on the nose. “Ow,” Sam says, in shock more than pain. “Dean?”

The kitten blinks at him. 

“Okay. Uh. How about one meow for no, and two for yes? Oh god, I’m talking to a cat.”

The kitten meows twice. 

“Are you Dean?”

Two meows. 

“Is that Cas over there chewing on his own trench coat?”

Two meows. 

“Okay,” Sam says, and pointedly doesn’t freak out. “The two meows every time I say something could be a fluke. You could be just a regular cat and Dean is somewhere else.”

The kitten meows once, then steps forward to whack Sam’s face again. Sam moves his hand away too fast, and there’s a moment of panic where the kitten loses its balance and sways alarmingly. 

Sam puts the kitten safely down on the seat and sits back. He looks over to where Kitten One, the orange one, has walked over to Kitten Two, the black one, and started chewing on its ear. 

Kitten Two hisses, Kitten One snarls, and then there’s a strange little popping noise and- oh. Oh, that’s just wonderful. Kitten Two has tiny little kitten-sized wings coming out of its back. 

So yeah, definitely Dean and Cas. Which means Sam has to A) keep two intrepid kittens alive for a while, and B) figure out how to turn them back right the fuck now. 

He maneuvers the kittens, who quickly resolved their dispute, into a pile of their discarded clothing in the passenger seat, then walks around the car, slides behind the wheel, and sets off for the bunker. When he gets there, he’ll call Bobby and then get to the library. 

He makes it about eight miles before he learns that Kitten Cas gets carsick. 

***

It’s a very tired and pissed off Sam who finally pulls up in front of the bunker, having stopped on the way there to pick up the basics of cat ownership. 

As it is, he’s got one kitten (Cas) sleeping peacefully in his pocket and leaving his hands free to carry in all their shit, and one kitten (Dean) balancing on his shoulder, yowling in his ear, and generally making a nuisance of himself. 

He gets Cas settled in a cardboard box (labeled Corona, but who cares) and tried to put Dean in with him. Five minutes later, he pulled a yowling Dean right back out and sat him on the table. “Fine,” he said. “You can stay up here. But be quiet.”

Dean blinked innocently up at him, as though asking how he could be anything but perfectly behaved. 

Sam called Bobby. 

“Whaddaya want?” The older man was as gruff as ever. 

“Hey, Bobby, so I’ve got a problem- Dean, stop chewing on that, that’s a priceless Enochian text.”

“Huh?” Bobby had picked up on the fact that something was almost definitely wrong. 

“Cas and Dean are kittens, Dean is on the table, and I don’t know what to do.” Sam nudged Dean away from the book, and he let out an indignant squeak. 

“Huh,” said Bobby. “Let me look into some things and I’ll get back to you. Oh, and send me a picture!”

Then he hung up. 

“Okay,” Sam muttered. “No problem. I’ll just make sure two kittens don’t get into any trouble.”

He plopped Dean in the box with a still snoozing Cas, and snapped a couple of pictures, making sure he caught Cas’ tiny, puffy wings. 

Dean yelled at him for that one, until Cas woke up and also started meowing. “Okay, okay,” Sam answered. “What do you want?”

“Mew?”

“Well I’m sorry, Dean, I don’t speak Cat.”

“Mrow!” Cas was standing up now, shaky on his tiny legs. His wings kept flapping and causing him to overbalance. 

Sam decided to take a guess based on what he knew of Dean. “Are you hungry?”

That got a vigorous affirmation. 

Sam scooped up the two kittens and carried them carefully into the kitchen, setting them on the floor and opening the fridge. 

“What do cats even eat?” he asked the two, who were busy staring at each other. Dean swiped a curious paw at Cas’ wings, causing the angel to puff up and squawk indignantly. 

Obviously, they weren’t going to be any help. 

Okay, Sam thought. Meat was probably safe. He pulled out a couple of slices of ham lunch meat and waved them awkwardly at the kittens. Once he had their attention, he plopped the slices on two plates, and dished them up. 

Cas reached out and poked the lunch meat with one paw, then crouched down and began to nibble daintily at it. 

Dean glared at Sam, then picked up the slice and tossed his head around to fling it back to Sam, falling over himself in the process. 

Sam stifled a laugh at the way Dean struggled to twist back to his feet, having only managed to move the meat a couple of inches. “I’m guessing you don’t wanna eat that.”

Dean meowed his agreement. 

“Cas is being a good kitty. Look at him.”

Both heads swiveled to look at Cas, who was cleaning his whiskers after polishing off roughly a third of the slice. He glared at them, and his tiny wings flared up. 

The movement caught Dean’s eye and he rallied his questionable coordination to pounce. The two kittens rolled across the floor, batting at each other. Sam sighed and reopened the fridge, looking for something Dean would eat that wouldn’t hurt his little kitty tummy. 

Then he let out a truly impressive string of curses as the kittens tangled around his feet, causing him to pitch forward and bang his head on the fridge door. “Dean!” he bellowed, and the mass of fur and feathers froze. 

Dean’s head popped up and blinked innocently at him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t play coy, you know you started it. What do you want to eat?”

Dean clambered awkwardly into the fridge and started pawing at a yellow package. 

“Bacon,” Sam said in disbelief. “You think I’m going to fry you bacon.”

Dean nodded, then tripped over his own tail and fell against a Tupperware of leftover lo mein. 

Sam laughed and quickly snapped another picture before lifting Dean out of the fridge. “Okay, fine. I’ll make you bacon.”

He tried to keep an eye on the little menaces as he plopped the bacon in the frying pan, but a spatter of grease demanded his attention and when he turned back around, they were gone. 

He turned the pan off and was about to start looking for evidence of kittens, such as chaos and yowling, when his phone rang. 

He ignored it. He had to find Dean and Cas. 

He found them about five minutes later, curled around each other on a discarded hoodie in the library. Sam took another picture, because it was adorable and also because he needed blackmail purposes. 

His phone went off again. He picked it up. 

“It’s about time you answered,” Bobby said gruffly in his ear. “Looks like a pretty basic curse.”

Sam nodded along, half listening. He watched as Cas opened one eye and sleepily licked Dean’s ear before snuggling back in and giving a tiny sigh of contentment. 

Then their bodies started morphing and changing, fur giving way to skin. 

“So it needs true love’s kiss to break, but I managed to wrangle up a counterspell. Got some paper to write this down?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Sam said as he watched the sleeping pile of kitten turn into a sleeping pile of way too naked brother and angel. “They figured it out.”

“Huh?”

“Cas licked Dean and I guess that counts as true love’s kiss.” Sam turned away from the now fully human (or angelic) forms on the library floor. “I’ll send you more pictures of them when they were kittens, though. You’ll probably need to blackmail Dean in the future.”

“Hey!” came an indignant voice from the floor. “What the hell, Sam?”

Dean was awake, and was only on the floor still because Cas was snoozing in his chest. 

Sam, keeping his eyes well away from any danger zones, chuckled. “Can’t believe you tried to make me give you bacon.”

Dean glared, and held very still to ensure Cas stayed comfortable. “Get me some clothes. Or a blanket or something. Bitch.”

“You were an adorable little pussy cat, Dean.” Sam threw over his shoulder as he left the room in search of coverings for both Dean and Cas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
